Bukber Rasa Nguber
by rufinaa
Summary: [Spin-Off dari Tantei no Rabu] Len pingin jadi anak kekinian dengan membuat bukber untuk teman senasib seperjuangannya. Ada Hiyama yang jadwal bukbernya padat kayak rapat pejabat, ada Gakupo si anak kost yang—masih—berjuang sahur sendirian, ada Luki yang telmi tingkat galaksi bimasakti, dan masih banyak lagi. Niatnya sih bukber, tapi kok—"Ini mah nguber, ngupil bareng."


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Slice of Life

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

 _[Spin-Off dari Tantei no Rabu_ ]

Bulan Puasa!AU, dominan dialog chat, komedi receh, jayusness, gajeness, lebayness, typo pada dialog chat itu disengaja, gue-lu zone, medium-longfict(?), alur lambat

 **.**

 _hanya sekelumit kisah-setengah-curhat di bulan Ramadhan_

 _kesamaan kisah hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka_

 _jangan baca jika Anda mudah lapar dan haus hanya dengan membaca nama makanan/minuman (?)_

* * *

 **Bukber Rasa Nguber**

by keumcchi

.

Kalau bulan Desember lagi musim jambu monyet, bulan puasa juga punya musim khasnya sendiri: musim bukber alias buka bersama.

Bukan. Bukan buka ciki bareng—nanti batal itu _mah_. Maksudnya buka puasa bersama.

Di bulan ini, tingkat ketenaranmu berbanding lurus dengan jumlah undangan bukber yang kamu dapatkan. Namun, tidak sedikit juga acara bukber itu berakhir mengenaskan, seperti kisah Len yang—memang—selalu berakhir menyedihkan.

Pemuda berwajah _shota_ imut itu doyan _chatting_ sama temannya, apalagi di bulan puasa merangkap liburan seperti ini. Ia menjadikan kegiatan _chatting_ tersebut sebagai kegiatan ngabuburit yang tidak produktif lagi tidak bermanfaat. Katanya, yang penting bedug maghrib cepat-cepat berbunyi dan dia bisa segera makan porsi ganda.

Salah satu aplikasi _chatting_ yang sedang ngehits saat ini adalah aplikasi dengan ikon warna khas hijau muda imut-imut dihiasi lambang balon kata—yap, apalagi kalau bukan aplikasi _Square_.

Nah, pada suatu hari, Len juga pingin jadi anak kekinian. Ia pun mulai membuat sebuah _multichat_ —obrolan semi-grup yang memaksamu untuk _join_ tanpa bisa menolak undangan grup—dan mengundang beberapa teman senasib seperjuangannya untuk mengadakan acara bukber.

 _ **Len:** Oi, bukber kuy._

Lima menit berselang, sudah bermunculan para _reader_ kurang ajar—delapan dari sembilan sudah membaca, tidak ada yang langsung membalas. Ah, sudah biasa. Len berusaha menahan emosinya. Lagi puasa cuy.

 _ **Len** : Chat itu dibalas, bukan dibaca aja. Emangnya ini koran._

Alih-alih mencak-mencak ala _capslock_ keinjek, ia justru memasang sindiran maut yang ia kutip entah dari mana. Katanya sih itu mantra biar para _reader_ itu bermunculan, tapi sepertinya Len ditipu—buktinya malah tidak ada yang membacanya sama sekali. Ia pun menyerah, menaruh ponselnya di meja, dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil komik sambil menunggu teman-temannya mereapon.

Baru saja mengambil komik dan mengecek ponselnya lagi, _multichat_ tadi sudah numpuk 30 _chat_ —didominasi stiker-stiker khas aplikasi Square dengan kedok pamer stiker berbayar atau hanya ikut-ikutan pakai stiker gratisan lantaran belum juga hoki mendapat _giveaway_ stiker gratis. Len membuka chatnya, _read by_ sembilan—semuanya sudah muncul.

 _ **Gakupo:** Sabar, cuy. Gua lagi mules tadi._

 _ **Kaito:** Sama, gue lagi di kamar mandi nih._

 _ **Rinto:** Sori sori, gue barusan denger adzan langsung kalap nih._

 _ **Piko:** Jangan suudzon, Len, puasa lu nggak varokah ntar._

 _ **Piko:** NTO, LU DENGER ADZAN APAAN, SET DAH._

 _ **Gakupo:** Ini lagi satu anak udah nggak fokus. Butuh akua? Atau ... butuh aku, 'a?_

 _ **Rinto:** Njz, Po. Nyalon aja lu sana._

 _ **Rinto:** Lah, tadi itu ashar? Pantesan masih terang. Gue nggak nyadar berarti nggak batal kan ya?_

 _ **Piko:** Bukan temen gua..._

 _ **Gakupo:** Bilang aja ngiri sama rambut badai gua, Nto._

 _ **Hiyama:** Bukber, ya? Bentar gue cek jadwal dulu._

 _ **Mikuo:** Grup apaan nih?_

 _ **Hiyama:** Bukber sih katanya._

 _ **Meito:** Sok sok ngajak bukber saking jonesnya ya lu, Len._

 _ **Luki:** Bukber itu apa?_

 _ **Leon:** Len? Ini apaan? Pm gue nggak dibales kok lu tau-tau ngundang gue ke obrolan nggak jelas gini?_

 _ **Meito:** Lah, ada Bang Leon. Apa kabar, Bang?_

 _KAMFRET, KENAPA ADA BANG LEON_ , maki Len dalam hati. Ketahuan sudah kalau ia tadi menghindari PM Abangnya yang meneror minta dibeliin pete buat buka puasa nanti.

 ** _Len removed Leon from the chat._**

 _ **Meito:** Kamfret, gua baru nyapa malah lu rimuv._

 _ **Len:** GUE SALAH INVITE._

 _ **Len:** Lu pada juga pada bikin emosi sih. Dipantengin pada silent, eh ditinggal udah rame kayak lagi antri takjil gratis._

 _ **Mikuo:** Ini grup apaan sih? -_-_

Len langsung melotot. _Kenapa gue nginvite dia juga?!_

 ** _Len removed Mikuo from the chat._**

 _ **Meito:** Gua kira lu ngundang dia karena udah jadi temen sesama detektif ... bukannya kalian pernah masuk koran bareng?*_

 _ **Len:** Nggak, dia selamanya rival gue._

 _ **Gakupo:** Semua aja lu remove, Len. -_- Apa perlu gua remove diri gua sendiri?_

 _ **Len:** Kenapa jadi lu yang baper, Po..._

 ** _Kaito removed Gakupo from the chat._**

 _ **Len:** Eh?_

 _ **Kaito:** Eh?_

 _ **Len:** LU NGAPA NGERIMUV DIA, TO._

 _ **Meito:** Lu manggil gua?_

 _ **Piko:** Ge er lu, dia manggil Kaito._

 _ **Kaito:** Oh, lu manggil gua, Len?_

Len menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya. Punya teman dengan kualitas loading lama memang butuh kesabaran khusus.

 _ **Kaito:** Iye iye, gua invite lagi. Apa perlu gua bikin grup aja? Nggak asik kalau lewat multichat._

Len menghela napas. Walau tidak mengerti maksud dari "asik" menurut Kaito, ia tetap mengiyakan.

 _ **Len:** Ya udah, suka suka lu aja._

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Len sudah menerima sebuah undangan grup dan sudah menjadi anggota grup Bukber Para Jon—eh, tunggu...

 _ **Kaito:** Wah, kalian emang jones beneran ya. Gua invite langsung diaccept semua._

 _ **Len:** Kenapa namanya jadi nista begini..._

 ** _Len sent a sticker (beruang coklat pundung di tembok)._**

 _ **Meito:** Enak aja, gua mah taken ya._

 _ **Piko:** Taken rasa jomblo aja bangga._

 _ **Gakupo:** Kamfret lu, To. Awas aja ntar gua rimuv lu._

 ** _Gakupo sent a sticker (bom)._**

 _ **Meito:** Kok gua?_

 _ **Meito:** Pik, lapangan kosong nih. Kuylah._

 _ **Piko:** Ogah, panas. Lu bersihin aja sendiri lapangannya._

 _ **Meito:** Gua ngajak ribut. -_-_

 _ **Piko:** Ribut ngapain diajak-ajak. (lol)_

 _ **Gakupo:** Bukan elu, Meito sayank. Gua mah manggil elu meimei._

 _ **Meito:** Gua bukan cewek bocah berkepang. -_-_

 _ **Len:** JANGAN NGELANTUR WOI. RIBUT MAH JAPRI AJA SANA._

 _ **Hiyama:** Jangan ribut, nanti puasanya nggak berkah._

 _ **Luki:** Japri apaan, Len? Ini grup apa?_

 _ **Len:** Jaringan Pribadi, Luk. -_- Nggak sekalian nanya lu anak siapa dan lu makhluk apa?_

 _ **Luki:** Nggak, Len. Gua lagi nggak mood jadi pura-pura bodoh._

 _ **Piko:** Oh, ternyata dia sadar._

 ** _Piko sent a sticker (alhamdulillah ya)._**

Len menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi. Mengondisikan banyak orang memang sulit, ditambah lagi teman-temannya ini memang rada sengklek.

 _ **Len:** Oke, balik ke topik. Gue mau ngajakin kalian bukber, kalian bisanya kapan?_

 _ **Hiyama:** Tanggal 12, 13, 15, 18, 20, 24, 26, 27, 30 gue full._

 _ **Len:** Itu undangan dari mana aja ... ini kan baru hari ke-4 puasa, Ma. -_-_

 _ **Hiyama:** SD, SMP, TK, Kelas 3, Kelas 6, Kelas 9, Ekskul PMR, sama Ekskul Pramuka._

 _ **Len:** Hm ... ya udah, kalau kita bukber tanggal 14 pada bisa?_

 _ **Hiyama:** Oh iya, gue lupa. Tanggal 14 ada bukber Karangtaruna._

 _ **Len:** Hah, oke._

 _ **Len:** 11 pada bisa?_

 _ **Hiyama:** Eh, 11 juga ada deng, sama bapak-bapak di mesjid._

 _ **Len:** (╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \\)_

 _ **Piko:** Nggak sekalian lu bukber di mesjid tiap hari ditulis juga, Ma?_

 _ **Hiyama:** Wah, nggak bisa, Pik. Gue juga pingin bukber keluarga._

 _ **Len:** Kalau tanggal 16?_

 _ **Meito:** Sori, gua nggak bisa. Itu bukber sama komunitas hacker gua._

Len mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Ia memang tahu kalau Meito _hacker_ jenius di kelas A, tapi Len tidak tahu kalau _hacker_ juga punya komunitas dan ngajakin bukber juga.

Ponselnya berbunyi sekali, tanda pesan masuk. Len meliriknya dan melihat nama Kaito di layar.

 _ **Kaito:** Bukbernya tanggal 6 bulan depan aja._

Dengan menahan emosi, Len mengetik dengan terburu-buru.

 _ **Len:** ITY UDSH LEBARSN._

 _ **Meito:** UDAH LEBARAN WOI._

 _ **Len:** TYPO KAN GUE._

 _ **Hiyama:** Lebaran bukannya nggak boleh puasa?_

 _ **Piko:** ... masalah lu di situ, Ma?_

 _ **Kaito:** Duileh ngapa si pada emosi tiap gua ngechat. Salah gua apa? Salah bapak Gakupo apa?_

 _ **Gakupo:** Lu ngapa bawa-bawa bapak gua. -_-_

 _ **Luki:** Len, emangnya lu nggak ada undangan bukber? Kok semua tanggal disebut?_

Jleb.

Untuk sesaat, jempol Len tidak bisa berkutik.

 _ **Luki:** Eh, kita ada deng ya bukber kelas F, hahaha. Tanggal berapa sih?_

 _ **Gakupo:** Tanggal 21, Luk._

 _ **Kaito:** Bukannya tanggal 30..._

 _ **Gakupo:** Hah, lu kelas F mana?_

 _ **Kaito:** ... dikurang 9 maksudnya, hehehe eheheheheh ehehehehe._

 _ **Gakupo:** ^ bukan temen gua._

 _ **Meito:** Betewe, Kelas A juga ada bukber tanggal 17._

 _ **Piko:** ^ Oh iya gua lupa._

 _ **Len:** Ya udah, tanggal 19. Fix. Jangan ada yang sibuk._

 _ **Hiyama:** Eh, kelas C ada bukber deng tanggal 19. Sori sori gue lupa._

 _ **Len:** Musnah aja lu, Ma._

 _ **Len:** (╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \\)_

 _ **Meito:** 21 dah 21._

 _ **Meito:** Eh F nggak bisa ya. -_- 22 dah._

 _ **Bumbu Indomi:** Gini aja terus sampe lebaran._

 _ **Gakupo:** Ini kita nyari tanggal bukber apa lagi hitung mundur lebaran, set dah. -_-_

 _ **Gakupo:** Itu siapa bumbu indomi? Gua tergoda nih... gua kan suka ngemilin bumbunya._

 _ **Piko:** Luki itu. -_-_

 _ **Bumbu Indomi:** Pik, kan dah gua bilang jangan disebarin._

 _ **Bumbu Indomi:** sent a sticker (ustad maul ente: ga boleh gitu)._

 _ **Piko:** Kan gua bilang gua nggak mau._

 _ **Rinto:** Hai hai, sori gue baru muncul. Pada kangen nggak?_

 _ **Len:** ^ orang gila_

 _ **Meito:** ^ orang gila_

 _ **Meito:** Eh, kita barengan Len. Suitsuiw._

 _ **Len:** Lu salah tusuk, To. -_-_

 _ **Rinto:** Lagi ngomongin tanggal bukber ya? Bentar bentar._

 _ **Len:** Iya, lu nggak bisa tanggal berapa aja? Gue mau nyamain jadwal kalian._

 _ **Rinto:** Di atas 20 gue nggak bisa. Udah ditag bukber semua._

 _ **Len:** Hah._

 _ **Len:** Sampe lebaran?_

 _ **Rinto:** Iya._

 _ **Rinto:** Ya nggaklah, lebaran kan nggak boleh puasa. HAHAHAHA._

 ** _Piko sent a sticker (james ngupil)._**

 _ **Gakupo:** Gua merasa deja vu..._

 _ **Len:** Anggap saja itu ilusi, Po._

 _ **Len:** LAH TERUS KITA KAPAN BUKBERNYA._

 _ **Meito:** Gua besok free kok, Len._

 _ **Hiyama:** Gue juga free, besok tanggal 10 kan?_

 _ **Gakupo** : Gua sabeb._

 _ **Kaito:** Sebenernya gua juga nggak ada undangan bukber jadi hari apa aja boleh. Kecuali hari di mana cinta kita bersatu._

 _ **Kaito:** Maaf gua receh._

 _ **Len:** Daritadi gue nyebutin tanggal sampe lebaran dan ujung-ujungnya pada bisa besok..._

 _ **Piko:** Oh, gua bisa tuh tanggal segitu._

 _ **Piko:** Kenapa, Len? Lu ada bukber sama pacar lu?_

 _ **Piko:** Oh, lu nggak punya patjar ya, maaf gua sengaja~_

 _ **Len:** Untung gue orangnya sabar dan suka menabung, Pik._

 _ **Piko sent a sticker (alhamdulillah ya).**_

 _ **Len:** Ya udah, besok ya, fix._

 _ **Meito:** Di mana?_

Len berhenti mengetik. Tanggal sudah ditentukan, sekarang menentukan tempatnya. Ia mengingat betapa panjang dan pusingnya menentukan tanggal barusan, apalagi menentukan tempat untuk bukber. Jangan-jangan mereka baru bukber tahun depan.

 _ **Gakupo:** Ntar kita sebutin semua rumah makan sampe ketemu, hahahah._

 _ **Len:** Ku ingin berkata kasar._

 _ **Rinto sent a sticker (ustad maul ente: ga boleh gitu).**_

 _ **Len:** Kasar._

 _ **Rinto:** Leh ugha u._

 _ **Piko:** -_- Jadi kita mau bukber di mana?_

 _ **Rinto:** Gubuk Pizza aja, enak tuh._

 _ **Meito:** Lu tega amat sama dompet gua, udah ngap-ngapan dia. -_-_

 _ **Piko:** Gua bisa didamprat sama emak kalau bukber di sana. -_-_

 _ **Gakupo:** Boleh tuh Gubuk Pizza, tapi lu pada patungan lima ribuan buat gua._

 _ **Kaito:** #GakupoAnakKost #JanganSakitiAnakKost #SudahTanggalTua_

 _ **Gakupo:** Elu emang paling mengerti gua, To. Sini gua cipok._

 _ **Kaito:** Nggak boleh, belum halal._

 _ **Len:** Stop. -_-_

 _ **Len:** Ide yang lainlah, Gubuk Pizza jadi plan B aja._

 _ **Rinto:** Kedai Steak and Shake aja. Okesip._

 _ **Meito:** Oke jidat lu. -_- Di sono bayarnya nggak pake daun, Nto. -_]_

 _ **Meito:** Kan typo kan._

 ** _Rinto:_** _Jidat gue memang oke._

 _ **Tahu Bulat Digoreng Dadakan:** Rinto mau nraktir kita katanya._

 _ **Len:** Ini siapa lagi tahu bulat. -_-_

 _ **Piko:** Kalau boong, lu yang nraktir kita-kita, Luk._

 _ **Tahu Bulat Digoreng Dadakan:** Pik. -_- Jangan bocorin identitas guaaa._

 _ **Piko:** Eh, sori sengaja._

 _ **Meito:** Tanpa dibocorin juga udah ketauan, cuma lu yang ganti nama, Luk. -_]_

 _ **Meito:** Kok gua typo mulu dah._

 _ **Es Teh Manis Panas:** Mungkin jempol lu musti diraut, Meimei._

 _ **Len:** Es teh manis panas seger tuh._

 _ **Len:** Eh..._

 _ **Len:** Itu teh plinplan amat es tapi panas. -_-_

 _ **Piko:** Harusnya bukan itunya yang lu permasalahin, Len..._

 _ **Meito:** Berisik lu, Po. Dikata gua nggak biaa ganti nama juga._

 _ **Len:** Jadinya mau bukber di mana kawan kawanku sayank?_

 ** _Piko changed the group name "Len Jones Ngajak Bukber"_**

 _ **Len:** Pik, gua naikin utang lu 125% nih._

 _ **Piko:** Jangan mainan duitlah, gua dompet pelajar nih._

 ** _Piko changed the group name "Len Kece Badhay Tsunami Tornado"_**

 _ **Martabak 8 Rasa:** Coba rebak gua siapa._

 _ **Piko:** Meito._

 _ **Kaito:** Meito._

 _ **Es Teh Manis Panas:** Meimei._

 _ **Martabak 8 Rasa:** LU PADA KOMPLOTAN YAK._

 _ **Len:** Cuma elu yang diyan typo, To._

 _ **Piko:** Lu juga typo, Len._

 _ **Len:** ... gue dikutuk Meito kayaknya._

Len menghela napas panjang. Benar kan, obrolan mereka pasti ujung-ujungnya melantur lagi. Entah ini efek puasa jadi hilang fokus atau memang mereka sengaja bikin Len emosi.

 _ **Rinto:** Kedai Steak and Shake aja udah, kalau nggak dipaksa nanti nggak jadi-jadi, Len._

 _ **Piko:** Tumben pinter lu._

 _ **Rinto:** Gue terlahir jenius, Pik. Sayangnya yang mengakui cuma gue._

 _ **Len:** Ya udah. Besok di Kedai Steak and Shake jam 4._

 _ **Kaito:** Nggak direserve dulu?_

 _ **Gakupo:** Nggak usah, jam 4 masih sepi kok. Apalagi di tempat makan hedon kayak gitu._

 ** _Tahu Bulat Digoreng Dadakan:_** _Hedon apaan?_

 _ **Len:** Luk, sekali lagi lu nanya, lu gue jadiin stik besok. -_-_

 ** _Tahu Bulat Digoreng Dadakan_** _ **:** Serius gua nggak tau ahelaaaaah._

 ** _Tahu Bulat Digoreng Dadakan sent a sticker (da aku mah apa atuh)._**

 _ **Kaito:** Hedon itu kata sakral di kamus Gakupo. Lu tanya aja besok sama dia, Luk._

 _ **Len:** Udah ya, gue mau beli makanan buka ntar diomelin Bang Leon bisa berabe._

Len menyudahi obrolan tak berujung mereka itu, lalu mencari kontak Bang Leon. Ada 5 pesan tak terbaca, padahal sebelum membuat multichat hanya ada 2 pesan saja.

 _ **Leon:** Len, beliin pete di Restoran Pete Setengah Mati yang waktu itu ya._

 _ **Leon:** Len? Mentang-mentang libur jangan tidur mululah. Pamer banget sama gue._

 _ **Leon:** LEN, GUE TAU LU PURA-PURA NGGAK BACA CHAT GUE KAN._

 ** _Leon sent a sticker (beruang cokelat nendang kelinci putih)._**

 _ **Leon:** Jatah jajan bulan ini gue potong ya._

 _Kenapa uang jajan gue jadi korbannya...,_ batin Len, bete. Perihal duit memang selalu membuatnya sensitif.

 ** _Len sent a sticker (ustad maul ente: "ga boleh gitu")._**

 _ **Len:** Iya ntar gue beliin._

Len keluar dari obrolan lalu mengantungkan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia pun beranjak, mengubek-ubek laci Abangnya, dan mengambil beberapa puluh ribu untuk membeli pete pesanan—sekaligus mengambil uang untuk ongkos jalan yang ia tentukan secara sepihak.

Di sofa paling ujung ada Rin yang tengah membaca majalah favoritnya. Melihat Len yang berjalan ke arah pintu sambil bersiul, gadis itu langsung melirik tajam ke arah Len sambil menghunuskan laser tak kasat mata. Kurang lebih artinya, _"mau ke mana kamu, Len?_ "

"Apa? Gua disuruh beli pete." Len menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Kita buka puasa pakai pete lagi?" tanya Rin. Dari wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sudah bosan makan pete, mungkin pikirnya kayak tidak ada makanan lain saja.

 _Memangnya aku yang mau?_ omel Len dalam hati. Rin tidak melanjutkan omelannya, mungkin ia takut kualat karena semenjak liburan pun ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang bisa membuang waktu. Pemuda _shota_ itu kembali melangkah, berjalan menuju restoran yang tempo hari pernah memanggilnya untuk menangani sebuah kasus. ******

 **.**

* * *

"Bang, besok gue mau bukber sama temen," ujar Len ketika sedang mengunyah makanan buka puasanya. Rin tidak mempedulikan kedua laki-laki berambut kuning itu, ia sedang berusaha menikmati makanan berbuka yang sama sejak hari pertama.

"Oh, ya?" Leon menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya, lalu mengambil tumis pete. "Di mana? Sama siapa? Sampai jam berapa?"

"Lu banyak nanya kayak emak gue aja." Len mencibir.

"Itu memang bukan urusan gue, tapi kalau sampe lu ngelapor pasti UUD deh." Leon mencibir balik.

Len menghentikan aktivitas makanya. "UUD apaan?"

"Ujung-ujungnya duit," jawab Leon, telak.

Len mesem-mesem, ia membuang muka. "Y-yah, semenjak ortu gue ke luar negeri kan semua urusan duit lu yang ngurusin, Bang. Lagian gue tahun ini cuma bukber dua kali kok."

"Demi apa, Len?" Kali ini Rin yang menyahut. Ia memasang wajah tak percaya dan sudah siap menahan tawa.

Len manyun. "Kenapa sih. Lagian banyak-banyak bukber juga boros. Lu lihat deh gue belum bukber aja makanan buka puasa kita udah pete selama 4 hari berturut-turut, gimana kalau gue tiap hari bukber kayak Hiyama?"

Rin bungkam, ia bergumam sambil memagut dagu. "Bener juga. Ya udah, nanti setengah undangan bukber kubatalin aja, deh," tukas Rin, lalu ia menoleh ke Bang Leon yang baru saja menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, "dan mulai besok, aku yang ngurus menu makanan sahur sama buka puasa. Titik."

"Eh? Kok gitu?" Bang Leon bertanya dengan tampang polos. Mendadak, air mukanya berubah pucat ketika melihat Rin. Len juga ikut terkejut, Rin tengah tersenyum manis dengan dihiasi aura-aura membunuh dari punggungnya.

Tidak perlu dijawab sepertinya Leon sudah mengerti.

Len memilih bungkam. _Dasar nenek lampir._

.

* * *

Len menunggu di dekat pot tanaman, ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 4 dan ia sudah di lokasi bukber, tetapi jangankan melihat batang hidung mereka, mencium bau-bau jones sejenisnya saja tidak—terkadang jones memiliki aroma khas, seperti aroma apek lapuk karena jarang dibelai dan haus kasih sayang begitulah.

Lima menit berselang, sebuah motor memasuki area parkir. Ketika ia membuka helm, rambut panjang berwarna ungu jatuh terurai dengan dramatis ala iklan _shampoo_ di televisi. Len langsung menemukan separuh ji—eh, teman senasib seperjuangannya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan heboh.

"Po!"

"Udah gua bilang Po kan warnanya merah! Kenapa nggak tingkiwingki aja? Kan sama-sama ungu!" serunya kesal dengan gaya ngondek. Len membeku di tempat, lalu berlagak tidak kenal. "Eh, Len jangan ngambeklah, gua bercanda."

"Bercanda lu nyeremin, gue trauma, Po." Len mengusap-ngusap lengannya, berusaha menenangkan bulu romanya. Tanpa sadar menguak aib bahwa ia pernah digoda cewek kw.

"Eh? Lu pernah digodain tante-tante?"

"Om om juga pernah."

Gakupo diam sejenak. Mendadak, ia menepuk pundak Len dengan dramatis. "Lu memang terlalu imut dan _shota_ untuk seorang cowok, Len."

"Lu nyadar nggak penampakan lu mirip tante-tante?" sembur Len dengan kening berkedut.

"Yah, satu dua kali gua pernah sih digodain sama om-om," ujar Gakupo sambil memagut dagunya. Air muka Len memucat, seakan mengatakan _dan-lo-ngomong-gitu-dengan-biasa-aja?_

Sepertinya obrolan tante-tante ini musti dihentikan sekarang juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain mana sih? Ngaret mulu." Len mulai uring-uringan, ia melihat jam tangannya lagi.

Gakupo bergumam tidak jelas. "Ngaretnya kita mah sejam, Len. Itu juga masih mending, mereka biasanya malah dateng pas adzan," ujarnya. "Pernah tuh si Rinto dateng pas maghrib, ngerecokin porsi buka puasa gua dan pulang setelah kenyang. Kan minta ditenggelemin ke laut tuh anak."

Len menepuk-nepuk punggung Gakupo—yang omong-omong memang lebih tinggi daripada Len. "Sabar ... mending kita masuk ke dalam aja deh, sekalian ngambil tempat."

Gakupo mengiyakan dengan helaan napas pendek. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam restoran, lalu dicegat seorang pelayan nyentrik yang berjalan mundur gaya _moonwalk_ lalu melepaskan topinya. Kok rasanya familiar...

"Ingin pesan kursi untuk Ibu dan anaknya?" tanya pelayan itu. Sebenarnya sopan sih, tapi masalahnya bukan di situ.

"Maaf, dia bukan ibu saya," tukas Len tanpa ekspresi.

Gakupo tersenyum. "Saya tantenya—ADUH SAKIT KAMFRET."

Si pelayan terkejut mendengar suara Gakupo yang awalnya seperti perempuan tiba-tiba berubah jadi suara om-om berotot. Len memasang wajah datar tak berdosa walau ia baru saja menginjak kaki Gakupo.

"Dia teman saya, rambutnya memang panjang tapi dia cowok tulen, Mas," jawab Len lagi, lalu ia tersadar. "Mas kayaknya saya pernah lihat di mana gitu..."

"Oh, Masnya itu Len Kagamine yang pernah mengusut kasus di Restoran Pete itu, ya?" Pelayan itu langsung sumringah. "Saya Bruno, Mas." ******

 _OH, BETULAN DIA._

"Masnya sekarang kerja di sini? Bukannya kemarin masih kerja di sana pas saya beli tumis pete, ya?" tanya Len, heran. Pelayan yang bernama Bruno itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

"Saya kerja di mana saja asal halal, Mas," jawabnya sambil menyengir. "Mari saya antar ke meja yang kosong, hanya berdua saja?"

Len bergumam pelan. "Sebenarnya berdelapan, tapi nanti gampanglah."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu mengantarkan Len dan Gakupo ke meja paling pojok. Gakupo masih sibuk merepet kutukan pada Len sejak tadi karena pemuda _shota_ itu menginjak kakinya tak tanggung-tanggung. Setelah mendapat meja, kedua pemuda tanggung itu membolak-balikkan menu yang diberi oleh pelayan. Gakupo bahkan sangat _khusyu_ melihat menunya.

"Gue pesen _blackpepper_ sama teh manis panas, deh. Lu apa, Po?" tanya Len.

"Bentar, gua mikir dulu." Gakupo masih membolak-balikkan menunya, dilema. Len maklum, memilih menu memang tidak bisa cepat—ia juga kebetulan bisa cepat karena sudah _browsing_ menu dulu di internet semalam.

Len membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke grup bukber semalam.

 _ **Len:** Pada di mana woi._

Satu menit berselang, tidak ada yang membaca. Dua menit berselang, ada seorang _reader_ yang tak juga membalas hingga dua menit berikutnya. Len mulai kesal.

"Ini siapa sih nge- _read_ tapi nggak dibales?" Ia mendumel.

Gakupo mendongak dari ponselnya. "Oh, sori, itu gua."

Len mesem-mesem. "Emang lu udah tahu mau pesen apa?"

"Eh, bentar ... gua masih bingung, Len." Gakupo kembali meraih menu dan membolak-balikannya sambil berpikir keras.

Sejam kemudian, dua orang datang bersamaan dengan pengunjung lainnya. Hiyama dan Meito.

"Sori, adik gue tadi maksa minta anterin bukber ke kota sebelah." Hiyama langsung melapor sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gakupo, diikuti dengan Meito yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Len.

"Adik lu bukber apaan sampai ke kota sebelah, Ma?" tanya Len, heran. Hiyama mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. Len hanya tidak habis pikir dengan Hiyama yang mau mau saja mengantar ke kota sebelah tanpa tahu maksud dan tujuan adiknya.

"Tapi tadi gue kayak lihat Luki di lampu merah," tukas Hiyama sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Dia ngamen?" tanya Len, Hiyama menggeleng. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya, pikir mereka mungkin Hiyama sedang kurang fokus karena memang sudah mendekati bedug buka puasa.

Meito mengintip menu yang dilihat Gakupo sejak tadi. "Lu mesen apa, Po?" tanyanya. Gakupo menggeleng sambil bergumam keras.

"Dia udah liat menu itu selama satu jam." Len melapor pada Meito yang langsung mengernyit ketika mendengarnya.

"Lu milih makanan apa milih jodoh, lama amat," ejek Meito sambil tertawa.

"Lu mau pesen apa, To?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu itu.

Meito bergumam pelan. " _Tuna mushroom,_ deh."

Gakupo melihat menunya sekali lagi, bergumam semakin keras. Tidak lama kemudian ia menutup menunya. "Samain, deh," putusnya. Len menatapnya kesal. Sudah melototin menu lama-lama, ujung-ujungnya disamain.

Len kembali mengecek grup, ada pesan baru.

 _ **Luki:** Eh, gue udah di Gubuk Steak and Shake, nih. Kok tokonya ada garis kuning polisi, ya? Kalian terlibat kasus apa?_

 _ **Len:** Kedai kali, Luk? Lu di mana sih?_

 _ **Luki:** Lho, jadi beneran Kedai Steak and Shake? Dari kemarin gua mau bilang Gubuk mah adanya di kota sebelah..._

 _ **Len:** Lah emang Kedai kan, siapa yang bilang Gubuk... -_-_

 _ **Luki:** Tuhkan gua bener! Ahelah, gua sampai ke kota sebelah, nih!_

Len mendongak, ia menoleh ke Hiyama. "Kayaknya yang lu lihat tadi beneran Luki, deh."

"Hah, ngapain tuh anak? Kok nyasar sampai kota sebelah?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tuh anak GGS ya, ganteng-ganteng sengklek," komentar Meito sambil berdecak pelan. Kejadian ini memang bukan yang pertama kali, jadi mereka sudah tidak terlalu kaget.

 _ **Len:** Udah mau jam setengah enam, lu sempet nggak ke sini sebelum adzan?_

 _ **Es Teler Pake Duren:** Kalau nggak sempet, balik aja, Luk. Gua nggak tega kalau lihat berita "ditemukan pemuda tanggung berambut pink terkapar di dekat garis kuning polisi"._

 _ **Gorengan Dua Rebu Tiga:** Iya, balik aja gih. Sebelum digrebwk satpol pp._

 _ **Luki:** Yah, padahal gua mau nanya sesuatu ke Gakupo._

 _ **Es Teler Pake Duren:** Hah apaan?_

 _ **Luki:** Hedon apaan sih, Po?_

 _ **Es Teler Pake Duren removed Luki from the group**._

Meito langsung mendongak dari ponselnya. "Kok lu _remove_? Kasian tahu, buahahaha."

"Abisan kirain mau nanya apaan kayak jalan tembus pulang gitu," omel Gakupo.

"Lu kasian tapi ngetawain, To..." Len mesem-mesem. Ia kembali membuka ponselnya.

 _ **Len:** YANG LAIN PADA KE MANA WOI BARU BEREMPAT._

 _ **Piko:** Sori, Len. Emak gua langsung ngomel dan ngasih ceramah pas ketahuan gua mau bukber di kedai stik ... sori banget. Gua nggak mau dikutuk jadi batu ulekan._

 _ **Piko sent a sticker (maaf ya).**_

 _ **Rinto:** Eh, sori gue ketiduran di rumah tante di kota sebelah... Udah mau adzan, tante gue nyuruh buka di rumahnya aja, pizza lho cuy, muehehe._

Len meletakkan ponselnya di meja, menatap nanar ke tiga temannya yang bernasib sama.

"Jadi, kita bukber segini aja, nih?" tanya Len, menghela napas panjang. "Ini mah nguber, ngupil bareng."

.

.

 **The End?**

* * *

 **A/N**

Ini apa. Apa ini. Lol. _/gaje_

Pada akhirnya saya nggak bisa meninggalkan fandom ini (charanya banyak banget jadi demen) dan genre komedi. Dan belakangan saya baca ulang review fict sebelah, katanya banyak yang suka. Ternyata banyak yang suka humor receh saya ya. Wkwkwk. :")

Mumpung bulan puasa, saya mau ngisi slot bulan ini, paling nggak ada satu fictlah yang ada bau bau puasanya. _/nggakbaujugasih_

Yah, pokoknya nikmati saja humor receh saya yang akan selalu garing kriuk kriuk. Seenggaknya bisa bikin senyum-senyum aja saya udah seneng, apalagi ada yang ngereview dikira orang gila pas ketawa baca fict saya. :') _/HEH_

 _Last but not least, enjoy my fict!_

Salam komedi! (?)

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Pukul 4 sore, tepat sehari setelah bukber rasa nguber kemarin, ponsel Len berbunyi. Ketika ia mengecek _Square_ , mendadak ada _multichat_ lagi. _Kali ini apa?_

 _ **Kaito:** Eh kok gua dikick dari grup sih? Gua udah di Kedai Steak and Shake nih. Jadi bukber kan? Kalian payah, gua dateng duluan hahaha._

Len melongo. _Ini anak ngigo apa gimana?_

 _ **Len:** Bukbernya kan kemarin, To... _

_**Meito:** Bukbernya kemarin, shayank._

 _ **Kaito:** HAH DEMI APA._

 _ **Kaito:** KATANYA BESOK? BUKANNYA HARI INI?_

 _ **Hiyama:** Kita kan bilang besoknya pas tanggal 9, sekarang tanggal 11. -_-_

 _ **Kaito:** Kamfret. Gua baca chat kalian tanggal 10 siang, jadi gua kira hari ini._

 _ **Kaito:** HAHAHAHAHA._

Len menahan tawa, beginilah kalau punya teman sengklek. Namun, air mukanya berubah ketika ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Gakupo.

 _ **Gakupo:** Berisik kalian._

 _ **Rinto:** Lu ngapa, Po? PMS?_

 _ **Gakupo:** Gara-gara stik siyalan itu, gua tadi pagi sahur pakai ikan tongkol._

Jempol Len kembali tak berkutik, pun dengan Rinto—pelaku yang kemarin menyarankan tempat bukber tapi justru tidak datang itu. Saat Len melihat layar obrolan lagi, sebuah notif kembali masuk.

 _ **Gakupo:** Lain kali gua nggak mau bukber di kedai stik lagi._

 **Gakupo:** _Dan buat Rinto, kalau ada yang ngetok jendela lu ntar malem, itu gua._

 ** _Rinto left the chat._**

 ** _Gakupo:_** _JANGAN KABUR LO, NTO._

.

* * *

 **(*) Baca Tantei no Rabu Chaper-berapa-gitu-lupa**

 **(**) Baca Tantei no Rabu Chapter 1**


End file.
